User blog:Ca1piggy/Why is Danmachi a Big Success
I think we all agree Danmachi is a very success enterprise. What makes it so successful? How is it differentiated from other stories? Well first, the author chose to make the central theme that the male MC is saved by a pretty girl (often thought of as MC2) who is much more powerful than him. And the humiliation the MC suffered as a result of his weakness and falling for the pretty girl at first sight drove his extremely-strong feelings that provided the impetus for his unique unprecedented special Liaris Freese. This aspect of the story seems quite unique. So you got a class of readers that feel for the MC and wants him to rapidly improve and be worthy of getting the girl. Many in this class cannot wait for the MC to keep leveling at the unprecedented rate, and even continue to enjoy the predictable reactions of support characters that respond very negatively (but lovably) to the MC's rapid progress such as Lefiya and Bete. This aspect of the MC catching up to his love interest seems pretty unique. Then you have the story that seems to target the dragonball type audience (may be a little more mature than DBZ). Thus the story seems to fill somewhat of a 'vacuum' left by DBZ running its course. As a result, the story is rather cheerful with minimal bad things happening to the main characters. Then you have an OP MC that is a walking cheat code with Liaris Freese from the beginning. Then the MC gets Luck which essentially allows devine intervention whenever the author needs a justification. The openness by which the author announces the MC is a walking code is not totally unique but seems pretty rare for RPG stories. In fact, readers may expect the MC and his buddies to keep getting special exceptions in any 'difficult' situations. And then you got the MC with his own small group who all must be weaker than the MC for him to be the leader. But yet the small group are his close friends who the MC cannot possibly abandon. Therefore, the small group of close friends must stay relevant. So the MC either shares his special growth or the close friends must be special in their own way. To make the MC more unique, it appears the author chose to make the close friends special in their own way. In that sense, you got some readers who grow attached to some of the friends who essentially become the lovable group of underdogs. This aspect of the story is not unique. Then you have readers who cannot wait to see the MC get his girl to have the romance that the author does not fully satisfy, thereby keeping the readers keen for any signs of progress. This aspect of the story is not unique. Then you have the MC become an object of affection of many girls. Thus, some readers become attached to different ships and want to see their girl involved with the MC. While the first girl, MC2, likely have more shippers than the others, more romance possibilities get different readers shipping and drive more interest. It really does not make sense for the author to announce the winning girl or other outcome to keep the different shippers the most invested and interested. This aspect of the story is not unique. In summary, you got a story that very little REALLY bad things happen to the main characters (at the current story time) - particularly to the MC and his underdog buddies where bad event get reverses/fixed pretty quickly. The audience is expecting rapid improvement that allows the MC to catch up to his idol and her familia in an unprecedented way, making outsiders very jealous which adds to the amusement of many readers. Combined with DBZ stories running their course, Danmachi is able to attract DBZ-type audience, which consist of younger readers as well as older readers who want to read a young cheerful light-hearted story. The charm and genius of Danmachi makes it different than yet ANOTHER RPG in a way that is hard to describe. Category:Blog posts